A Cowgirl's Heart: Happy Valentine's Day
by Yuri-hime
Summary: A Valentine's Day tale in the Wild West. Futa.


**Author's Note** \- I felt a little bad about how the main story was left hanging on a tense, cliffhanger moment and decided to gift you guys with a special treat, even though it's after Valentine's Day (and my birthday today XD)

Please enjoy! =D

* * *

 _ **~A Cowgirl's Heart: Happy Valentine's Day~**_

* * *

Natsuki didn't know what to do.

Here in the US they celebrated this thing called 'Saint Valentine's Day', and being as this was the very first time she'd ever even _had_ a Valentine or sweetheart, she wasn't exactly sure just what she was supposed to do for her. Shizuru pretty much already _had_ everything that she really needed to live a nice, comfortable life so just what could be offered to her by a simple, used-to wandering cowgirl?

Natsuki continued to rack her brain as she slowly strolled through town, with the spurs on her boots setting a steady _clang_ _clang_ _clang_ with every step she took. She strolled into the General Store and was just doing a quick look around, to see if she could spot anything that she may be able to purchase for her beloved, when a familiar face caused her to exclaim in surprise.

"Midori! Well, you're a sight for sore eyes. What'cha doing here right now? Thought that clinic of yours never gave you a break with people always comin' by to see ya," Natsuki said with a teasing grin, as she slowly sauntered over to her friend.

Misprint looked up from the small display of wax candles she'd been admiring, and gave the dark-haired woman approaching her a small smirk.

"I decided to take the day off. It's Saint Valentine's after all. A girl has to know how to stop working for a bit, and treat herself even when she's gotta do the treating herself," Midori said with a wink and a smile.

"Oi, that's actually why I'm in this store right now. It's my and Shizuru's first Valentine's Day together, and as I've never had a reason to pay this particular day no mind before, I have absolutely no idea what to get her," Natsuki lamented, as she dropped her head down into her hands and moaned loudly.

Midori chuckled lightly at her friend's antics, and then patted her lightly on the shoulder in sympathy.

"Natsuki, the thing is with this day and especially with the particular girl you love, you _don't_ have to **buy** her anything huge or overly 'romantic'. Just get her some nice scented candles like these here I've been admiring...did you know they actually imported them straight from from China! And then a nice rub down massage, and Shizuru will be like putty in your hands for the **real** _present_ you can give her later on," Midori said with a playful wiggle of her eyebrows, and a mirthful laugh as the shade of colour on Natsuki's face exhibited the hue of a bright-red tomato.

"Th...thanks for the helpful advice, Midori! I'll ahh...I'll get right on that!" Natsuki stammered, as she quickly grabbed a few of the scented candles, and rushed to the counter to pay for them with Midori's amused laughter trailing along behind her.

~o~o~o~

As it turned out, all of Midori's advice was spot on.

When Natsuki got back to the home she now shared with Shizuru, she'd first given the woman she loved the flowers and exotic chocolate...also from China...that she'd also picked up from the store. Then she'd filled their single bath tub with warm water, lit and placed the scented candles around the bathroom, and then slowly removed both their clothing, so they could relax in the lightly-steaming water together, with Shizuru's body pressed delightfully against Natsuki's front. After they'd enjoyed a nice, good, long soak Natsuki had lifted Shizuru from the tub, and carried her to their bedroom to place gently down onto a towel on their bed; all the time with her throbbing cock pulsing beneath Shizuru's sopping-wet body, as she'd carried her love over to their bed.

Once she'd placed Shizuru down, Natsuki had then lovingly dried her off with a dry cloth while allowing the hot, steamy air they were creating around them, to dry the water from her own skin. She'd then gently urged Shizuru to lay down on her front, so that she could lovingly begin massaging her lover from neck to toes.

Shizuru moaned and purred at all the loving treatment she was receiving, and it wasn't long before she turned back over with smoldering, burgundy-red eyes and whispered in a voice gone almost breathless with desire, "take me."

Natsuki needed no further instruction or encouragement. She took her lover right then and there, spearing her with the thick, throbbing rod that had been demanding attention ever since it had had to endure the sweet agony, of slipping and sliding against Shizuru's backside in the tub, without actually being able to slip into the velvety warmth it so craved.

Natsuki wasted absolutely no time in giving her lover what they both wanted and almost desperately desired. She hovered over Shizuru's almost unbearably sexy form, paused a brief moment to lovingly brush aside a damp curl from her lover's face, then split her open with her throbbing, hard cock. When she was finally able to sink into that most wonderful of velvety softness, both she and Shizuru groaned loudly in ecstatic relief and pleasure.

Then Natsuki began to pound into her lover.

She slipped one of Shizuru's legs up over her shoulder, and gave her the drilling of a lifetime. Shizuru groaned, moaned, and screamed over and over in unbridled pleasure, as her lover made her body quiver and shake in the most amazingly delectable ways.

Natsuki pistoned her cock in and out of Shizuru's soaking-wet pussy so hard and so fast, they both had to hold on tightly to one another, so as to not rock right off the bed.

Eventually they both began nearing a crescendo and with a final, loud cry Natsuki slammed her cock **hard** into her lover, and began unloading her cum into her. Natsuki filling her with her warm seed, triggered Shizuru's own orgasm, and they both came over and over again into and all over each other.

 _It was simply glorious._

Later on that night, long after the candles in the bathroom had burned down, and the only light available was the moon's light filtering in through the curtains of the window, Shizuru and Natsuki lay curled up snugly together on the bed.

Natsuki was tenderly stroking her fingers down the silky softness of her lover's face, while Shizuru watched her every movement in contented silence. The honey-brunette eventually claimed her lover's gently-stroking fingers with her own, and brought the wandering digits up to her lips to place loving kisses against them.

"I love you, Natsuki. You make me the happiest woman in the world."

Natsuki felt her breath catch in her throat, as she looked down into the eyes of the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"I love you too, Shizuru. From now until the end of time. Happy Valentine's Day, My Love. Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

 **AN** \- And that's how you make a baby~ ;3


End file.
